The basic design of this therapy will be first, vaccination of patients with autologous tumor cells in the presence of the potent immune adjuvant, BCG. Lymph node cells draining the vaccination site will be surgically retrieved and activated in vitro sequentially with OKT3 (anti-human CD3) and IL-2. These cells will be systemically infused into patients in conjunction with IL-2 treatment to promote anti-tumor cell survival and function.